Mine
by locating-my-heart
Summary: AUish. Starts off from 1x04. Finn was tired of everyone having a piece of Rae when she was so obviously His. Well maybe wasn't that obvious. This is how Finn got Rae to be his.
1. Chapter One - Mine

**So I originally posted this on Tumblr, but just putting it on here, because I think I'm going to add a couple more chapters sooo if you haven't read this before enjoy. If you have thanks for reading again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MMFD.**

**My mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**MINE.**

That's all Finn kept thinking as he kept tracing** MINE** over and over again on the inside of Rae's wrist as she slept.

Today had been a truly horrible day. To start out Finn found out that instead of Rae he had some unknown girl who fancied him sending him a love letter. A love letter that Rae thought was stupid. A love letter that was giving Rae the wrong idea. A love letter that wasn't from Rae, but that was just the beginning of his horrible day with Rae.

He changed from writing** MINE** to** FINNS**. Some might call him possessive or overly so but after Rae avoiding contact with him he thought he deserved a pass. No talk of music. Not much talk at all. And especially no hugs.

Every time he got close with his arms open wide, he'd get a hand to the chest with some lame ass excuse. It's not like he could complain about it about then. He had been a real knobhead when Rae and he first met. She had ever right not to want to talk or hug him, but he thought they were getting past it. Obviously he was wrong. Later during the "sexy party" they'd gotten into a tiff in her closet when they should have been spending it in Heaven.

And it sure as fuck would have been Heaven if Rae and he had been snogging instead of having a row. To have been able to hold her close, to feel her lips against his, to make her mine; Heaven.

**MINE.** Yeah that sounds nice. Because whether she knows it or not she belongs to him. Especially not to some guy name Danny who wore two hats. **MINE.** I had to suffer most of the times in Rae's room, during the party, listening Danny talk about the time Rae and he had been together. Couldn't he see she was embarrassed not by the attention but by the topic. Finn just wanted to curl him up like he had with Big G and tell him she was his now and to keep his fuckin' mouth shut, but Rae would probably get mad at him about it. Just another guy to add to his 'Stay the Fuck Away From Rae List'

To top it all off his Nan was in the hospital. And later Finn found she didn't make it. But Rae found him soon after, and she instantly went to make things right. After pulling from the hug they were in, she instantly told everyone it was time for the "sexy party" to end and the slumber party to beginning. Somehow he ended up in bed with Rae. He vaguely remembered Rae setting up Izzy, and then finally crawling into bed with him. They chatted for a while. Rae being Rae giving a damn if I was okay or not and about my Nan. Then I took a nap for a while. That's how I ended up here to staking my claim by invisibly tattooing my name into her skin.

"Mhmm," Rae mumbled as she turned in her sleep. She laid her head against his shoulder; while snuggling deeper into her duvet. Finn froze. He had no idea what to do. Had he been caught?

"Finn? Ya wake?" Rae grumbled adorably.

"Yeah," Finn said.

"Thinkin' bout your Nan?" Rae asked. She cared. She cared about me. The only one of us that's sound.

"Naw, just couldn't sleep," Finn replied, itching to go back to scribbling that she was his.

"Stay still," Rae shuffled around and strung her arm through his, while still resting her head on his shoulder. "If you ever just wanna talk about her or just want someone there, just give me a ring, yeah," Rae asked. She looked up at Finn with drowsy type seriousness. He knew she wouldn't let it go until he promised.

"I will. Promise," Finn swore.

Rae gave a little nod of the head and placed her head back on his shoulder. "Good because I would hate to have to kick your arse if you didn't," Rae smirked.

"Oi! You cheeky chit," Finn teased her from earlier. Rae and Finn laughed together. When they settled down, Finn sat up slightly and adjusted the duvet around Rae. "Go to sleep Rae. I'm fine. Sleep," he encouraged.

"Sure?" Rae asked already half sleep.

"Yeah," Finn smiled fondly at her, "See you in the morning." Finn waited until he was sure she was asleep and began tracing MINE again until he fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up a second time was hard for Finn. He immediately noticed that he was alone in Rae's bed. This made him sad that he couldn't wake up to her beautiful face.

After Finn carefully got out of Rae's room without disturbing Izzy, he tugged downstairs. Finn saw a beautiful sight when he entered the kitchen. Rae was carefully making a full English breakfast. He couldn't tell if he was drooling over the food or Rae, most likely the latter. He reached out to grab a biscuit and was smacked away by Rae.

"No food until you guys start cleaning," Rae smirked at him.

Finn huffed in fake annoyance. "Yes, _love_," he tested out. He saw Rae turn back to the stove with a smile on her face.

"Go wake the children, _dear_," Rae replied cheekily. Finn left the kitchen with a big smile. Just for that quick instant he thought of what it would be like to have kids with Rae, but he quickly shook that notion away. They weren't even together, yet. He rolled a cigarette and dug the mixtape he made for Rae for the Oasis trip out of the bottom of his duffel and put it in. He turned the volume up loud, and turned to wake up Chop with the cig. Eventually as the music reached the top level to wake Izzy and Chloe, we all started to clean the mess of the party.

* * *

As he waited for his turn to say goodbye to Rae, he thought if he should go for a hug he's been waiting for, or maybe take a risk.

When it was his turn, Finn told Rae he'd give her a ring and he would. He didn't think he could do without her long now that they were so close. But after that he took his shot. She opened her arms for the hug he wanted, but Finn couldn't be satisfied with just hugs any longer. He needed long touches, caresses, maybe if he was lucky -REALLY LUCKY- maybe even some snogging, but he could take what he could steal.

He quickly leaned in and pecked her cheek and walked out of her flat before she could say anything.

Even though he knew the happiness he was practically vibrating with was going to short-lived until he got home, he couldn't stop from being pleased with himself. He kissed Rae. Not in the way he wanted, but he had time.

Breezing down the streets is when he decided that he was going to get Rae.

She was going to be his.

_His Rae._

**MINE.**


	2. Chapter Two - The Funeral

**Hi again! Here's chapter two. For some creepy reason this is my favorite chapter. This is really where I beginning to go off on to my on path, but still add some things that actually happened in the show. Also thanks for the reviews. I means alot to me to know you guys like this so much. It keeps me motivated. So here it is enjoy. - Joey**

**Reminder: My spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: MMFD isn't mine, because if it was I would know what was happening in Series II already and it be all over Tumblr.**

* * *

It was raining and that suited Finn just fine. Today was the day. He was saying goodbye to his Nan today. Finn didn't know how the hell he was going to make it through the funeral.

His family was a mess, as they should be. His Dad was trying not to cry in his office. His Mom was here. Since his parents divorced, when Finn was twelve, he hadn't seen his parents in the same room for more than hour. His Mom was fussing in the kitchen while talking to her assistant, because work couldn't wait even on a day like today. He couldn't go to them. He had to be the strong one, but for once he didn't want to be. He needed someone one for him.

Ding Dong. "Finn, can you get that? I'm on the phone," his Mom asked.

Finn hustled downstairs praying it wasn't family. He was already going to see them at the funeral and after. He didn't want to start early with his role. Finn opened the door and was instantly gobsmacked.

Rae was on his doorstep. Not only was Rae on his doorstep, but she was dressed in a dark gray shirt like dress with her usual tights and Converses. The best part in Finn's opinion was that she didn't pin her hair back like usual. He really just wanted to reach up and glide his fingers through her black tresses.

"'ello," Finn was broken out his ravine by his Mom asking so rudely, "Do I know you?"

"Mom, this is Rae, my best mate. She's coming with us," Finn looked at Rae pleadingly, "Right?"

"Right," Rae smiled. Finn snatched her hand from her side and made a mad dash for the stairs with Rae trailing behind him.

"Oh. Well alright. We're leavin' soon, so don't forget your tie," Finn's Mom bellowed up to his room.

"Whatcha doin' here?" Finn asked, as they entered his room.

"I wanted to see if you needed any friends with ya today," Rae said, as Finn began his attempt to knot his tie. Finn thought about when he told Rae about the burial. Like promised he gave her a ring the next day and he complained about his family while quickly mentioning his Nan's funeral. But that was _his_ Rae. She notices the small things that are actually the big things; Always thinking of others.

Finn stopped his attempt and stole Rae's hand before he changed his mind. He flipped Rae's hand palm-side up and traced 'JUST YOU. NEED YOU.' Finn looked up at her through his fringe.

Rae had turned a nice shade of bubble gum pink, but he wouldn't mock her, because he was sure his cheek had a little tint of their own. "Gimmie that," Rae demanded in her typical fashion. She stole his tie and began fastening it.

"Kids, come on," Finn's Mom called. Rae began to head downstairs, when Finn touched her arm to turn back to him.

"Today-whatever happens . . . Just between us, right?" He wasn't worried about Rae babbling. She wasn't Chloe or Izzy. He was just nervous that Rae's opinion of him would change after the whirlwind that would be today.

Rae wrote with the tip of her finger on the back of Finn's hand, "Me & You." Rae promised with a wink, before taking to the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Finn and Rae were met with Finn's Dad.

"Hey kiddo. Who's your friend?" Finn's Dad asked.

"Dad this is Rae. Rae, my Dad. Rae's coming with us," Finn informed.

"Rae, it's nice to meet you. Call me Charlie. No need for formalities," Charlie teased.

"Okay. Thanks Charlie. I just want to say I'm sorry for your loss," Rae said. There she goes again, Finn thought, being awesome again.

"Thank you. It's good to know that Finn has someone beside family today, ya know," Finn's Dad told with a sad smile.

"Oi! Come on. We're gonna be late!" His Mom nagged. Why did his Dad call her again? Finn thought as he held the door open for Rae.

* * *

Finn couldn't do this. It was twenty minutes into the funeral and he was already a mess. His leg was bouncing a mile a minute, and if he gripped the bottom of the pew any harder, he was going to break something. He was using everything inside him not to let out any emotion. He needed to-Rae uncurled his hand from the bottom of the seat and entwined it with hers and rested it on his right thigh.

He'd forgotten she was there. He forgot anyone was there actually. Usually he would be happy about that, but at this moment he was just indifferent to it. On the back of her hand that held his Finn wrote 'I CAN'T DO THIS!' and tightened his hand in hers.

Rae turned to him with tears slipping unchecked down her plump cheeks; she wrote on his thigh 'FOR NAN' and squeezed his hand back.

Finn knew in the moment that if he didn't love her before, he sure as hell did now. She was made for him. Finn put his last free hand over both of their coupled hands to stop himself from tracing MINE into her skin. His Rae was all he needed to make it through this. That's when he let go. That's when the tears and the groans of sadness were let out. Nan was gone and with Rae help he was letting go of his grief.

* * *

Finn took a large gulp of the pint he was carrying, as he was makin his way back to Rae. After the emotional funeral the closest people to the family and close extended family all came back to Finn's Dad place for the post-funeral gathering.

Rae had been great through the entire thing. Ever since they held hands, when he thought he couldn't make it, they hadn't lost touch. The only time they let go of each other's hands was when Finn was a pallbearer, but after he was done, they gravitated towards each other and their hands met. They finally let go of each other hands permanently, when they went back to the car and had to put on their seatbelts. Finn hated it. He missed her soft, warm hand in his rough – from fútbol – hand. Finn grasped how much he truly needed Rae. He couldn't forget his plan. His Nan told him before she past away, not to take Rae for granted and not take his damn time to tell her how he feels. That was his Nan. Blunt just like Rae. That brought a smile to his face as he rounded the stairs.

"What's got you with a smile on your face?" Rae asked, while sitting knock-kneed on the stairs. Earlier when they tried to escape from the chaos to Finn's room, his Mom demanded that he stay downstairs to "socialize" *eye roll*, so they sat exactly on the stairs.

"Just thinkin' bout my Nan," Finn explained, as he passed Rae her drink as he sat down.

"Tell me about this Nan I'm like," Rae teased with a shoulder bump.

"You want a Nan story?" Finn smiled.

"Yup," Rae nodded before she tasted her pint. Finn got settled in for story time.

* * *

As Finn lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling he thought about the last part of his day. After talking Rae's ear off about his Nan, they snuck up to his room and talked about their favorite subject, music. Later when the food was ready, they bumped each other back and forth while waiting in line and criticizing each other's food selections.

Soon after the food was put away and most of Finn's family had left, Rae said she should be going home before her Mom had a fit, so Finn walked her home.

Rae stood on her porch and Finn on the walk.

"Thanks Rae," Finn told avoiding eye contact.

"For what?" Rae asked confused, with her face scrunched up in that adorable way.

What for? For being my friend after I was complete knobhead to you. For being there that night when I found out my Nan didn't make it. For just coming to the funeral even though I didn't ask. For being an utterly beautiful human being inside and out.

But Finn didn't say any of those things. He just said, "For everything." He gave Rae a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Night Rae."

"Night Finn," Rae said back before going inside.

Finn turned over. One thing he got today, besides saying goodbye to his Nan, was comprehending that Rachel Earl is a keeper.


End file.
